


Fallen for an Alchemist

by MerinaStories



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Bottom Edward, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherhood, Edward / Oc, Edward Elric Swears, Edward x Oc - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Just making this bc there are only smutty ed x oc stories and i want fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mostly brotherhood but also classic, Plot is sometimes off, Swearing, Violence, sideshippings, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerinaStories/pseuds/MerinaStories
Summary: Lycius has a mission. He has to protect the Elric Brothers. His purchaser was The Truth himself. And he has no other choice then follow his rules. If he won’t he’ll never get his memories back. After some time and a lot of fights between Edward and Lycius they finally get near to each other while working together to find the philosopher stone.I know, bad summary but pls give it a try.I will drift a bit off with the real FMA plot due to shipping reasons. But it is mostly brotherhood.So, enjoy!
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Original Character(s), Edward Elric/Original Male Character, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia/gifts).



Prologue

It was a complete white room. The hall hadn’t any walls, it seemed just like the endless void. A white void. It was neither cold nor warm. Fully empty but also everything. The power was overwhelming, almost breathtaking. However, it also felt like nothing. It seemed that opposites were made possible here in this place. 

But it wasn’t fully empty. There laid a body on the floor, making sure that this room even had a floor because otherwise you couldn't even tell due to this endless whiteness. The male just came out of a stone gate right behind him. The gate wasn’t attached to any other room, it was just like there stood a giant door in the middle of nothing. He was unconscious and many black and tiny hands had come from the door behind him, laying him down and left this void again. Closing the door behind them of course.  
The gate wasn’t attached to any other room, it was just like there stood a giant stony door in the middle of nothing. Nothing made a sound, except the maybe 16-year-old boy, who breathed quietly. He hadn’t woken up yet. 

A few meters away sat a grinning boy all in white. He hadn’t even had a body at all, so you couldn’t even tell if it is a boy. So, It would be a better naming for it, then boy or he. The white body was framed by black particles, so you could see It in this fully white void. Therefore, it stood out. It grinned full of anticipation. It waited for the body to wake up.

Finally, after some time the boy finally awoke and carefully sat up. He looked around, confused. Questioning where he was. The teen has never seen anything at all like that. While trying to figure out where the boy was, he realized, that he didn’t even know who he was. Who is he? No knowledge was available for the young male. Making him all insecure and anxiety filled the young man. But he didn’t have any fear on his face. It was like his emotions were only available for himself, sticking all inside of him. Never able to let them out. Some may think he acts so, because he was hurt a long time before, however his past never was horrible. He knew that even though he hadn’t had any memory. That young male only hates to being looked trough. He wanted to keep his thought’s by himself. However, this didn’t let him stop getting anxiety about this situation. Why couldn’t he just remember?! There was no way he just forgotten everything. His mind must be tricking him in some sort of way.  
“You finally woke up”, It grinned. It felt superior and confident, a total opposite to the taller male. It knew what it wants, why this man is with him in this white empty room.

The boy turned his head towards it in a bit of shock. However, he covered his emotion incredibly good because it didn’t notice his surprised look. He hadn’t noticed there was another presence besides him. The boy wished to be more aware about what is around him. It would become a problem if he didn’t watch out enough. And he hated trouble or making things more complicated. He wanted a straight line forward . He wanted to be aware what he is facing. The presence of the white body was dark and powerful. But how couldn’t he have noticed its energy before? It was so strong, that it took almost the boys breath. This must be a sneaky game which the white one plays. Hiding its presence just like that. He must be powerful. It must be the reason why he is here, why he doesn’t know anything.

“Who am I? Why am I here? Where am I? Who are you?” His voice didn’t shake at all even though some others would have a shaking one. Being in a complete weird place, all alone without any knowledge isn’t something anyone could handle easily. However, the young male could. He knew he could hide his feelings pretty well, even though he couldn’t know who he really was. The male wanted an advantage and not let this… thing, right in front of him, think he is intimidated. 

“So many questions at once. I can’t answer everything at the same time” smiled it. It seemed amused what the taller male bothered a lot. How could it be so happy when he doesn’t know anything? The male wasn’t dumb, he knew the other one is the reason why he is here. However, it also knew this as well. Therefore, before the male could complain about its answer. It continued with its speech. 

“Well, you, young boy, are here due to me, but I guess you already figured that by yourself.” It grinned and almost laughed when his opponent nodded without saying a single word. The male didn’t respond the laughter. 

“Maybe I should introduce myself. I am The Truth, or god, or everything. Call me what you want” It grinned. The male looked at The Truth without any emotion. Due to the teens critical and analytic look, Truth laughed. The male must think this is a game for this thing. He tried to keep his mind calm, what wasn’t hard for him. He was used to let his rational thoughts taking the lead. Never was that his problem at all. Probably this is just a dream and he would wake up very soon. Thinking about how stupid he must be, thinking something like a god does exist. 

“Well, you are not the type to talk, are you” The truth laughed amused. It had the time of his maybe endless life. Never had it thought he would have this much fun with a human. Maybe he is just a sadist. 

“You didn’t answer all my questions, yet” the male just replied dry. His mind still was in a position he didn’t wanted it to be. He hated having not a clue what to do. The boy wanted his knowledge and memories back. The unknown for him was just a torture. The option, being polite to this white thing, wasn’t a choice. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. I will answer some of them.” 

The male just rose an eyebrow. There is no way he will let the Truth its choice to decide what it will tell him. He wanted to know everything, to know all the answers to his questions and gaining back, what it had taking: his memory.  
“So, first. You are at my place. The void. Everywhere and Nowhere. Yeah, yeah, I know unimaginable for the human beings” It smiled. At least it didn’t laugh with its ugly guffaw. However, it wasn’t unthinkable for the teen. The void, just like the space. You are in literally everything, but you are also nowhere. Nowhere important. Maybe he was there where the space ended. Or next to the space, outside of it. Maybe the door is the way into his life again. 

Therefore, the young male stood up and turned his back to The Truth, facing the gate now. He was annoyed about all this crap it talked. Not answering his questions probably and extremely slow. It was so boring for this teen. 

“Hey, you can’t leave now” It said behind him. It sounded serious and a bit afraid? Why should be a god afraid? The teen almost laughed, so it turned around. He might have smiled if he now saw a begging god, but he didn’t. The Truth knew how to trick people, and faking emotion was one of it. The taller male figured that out a bit sooner than The Truth expected. “You don’t want to leave. Only I can give your memories back” The first time it really seemed serious. Not a smile was in his voice.

“Answer” The male just said. He folded his hands and looked onto the Truth what only a few seconds ago acted like a child. 

“I have an order, a mission for you” it said. The Truth expected a complaint from his talking partner, but he didn’t give one. The male just stared at it, waiting for more the Truth had to say. “And I will give your memory back after you did it.” “I don’t play with your games” the teen said harsh. “You don’t have a choice” The Truth finally stood up. “This door won’t lead you to your home. It would lead you where your duty will be.”

The male didn’t even used a muscle in his face. What let the Truth laugh again. This God like creature had the confident right now to laughed. This thing must be weird, nothing normal would act like that. Being serious and then in just one second later happy and giggly. The male didn’t show his confusion. Still wanting the upper hand in this game. 

“You have no choice than do what I say, boy” it laughed and then looked at the male angst-inducing what actually worked for the young male. The Truth’s precents was now extremely dark and scary. It was so much dark power, that the teen had to sit down. For just a short amount of time, a flash of fear suited his face. The Truth walked towards him. Its black particles behind him got more and bigger. It was like everything around him was black. Only a few steps later the Truth was right in front of the male. Due to the taller sitting, It was taller than the male. “You say how I do. You know I could even let you die. You are in my hands.”

The male was angry, couldn’t read this thing. Not having the upper hand annoyed him. He bit his lower lip in anger so hard, that it started bleeding. “You are even the reason why you are alive here. So, shut up” The Truth grinned angrily.  
The boy had a rebellion voice in his mind, just to ignore this thing, but this wasn’t rational at all. He was a clever teen, knowing when his defeat happened. There was no way he should deny the favor this thing wanted. He didn’t want to die.

“What should I do” the sitting one hissed. This let the Truth feel superior and it smiled again. This disgusted the young male. “Just watching out two boys” it said laughing. “I don’t want to babysit” the male complained cold. The Truth just laughed more. “But you have. If you will protect those two, I’ll reward you with your memory and face.”

“Face?” The taller male said confused. He got his stony look back only a second later, but the Truth still saw its confusion. “Well, I thought it would be a great torture to look your whole head into a helmet, and only I have the key to unlock it!” It laughed joyful. This was anxious.

“What” the other said in shock and shortly after putting his hand onto his head. He could feel the cold metal right then and there. The anxiety in the teen rose. How could someone do this?! Direct he tried to put this thing of. He pushed it upwards with his hands, but he wasn’t capable to do so. His strengths weren’t the problem, for his age he wasn’t a weakling. However, this thing was looked with some sort of magic. This was so horrible, not seeing his own face until he finished his mission.  
The male didn’t notice the dark, tiny hands coming out of the stone gate. He was so distracted by his condition, that he only noticed them, when they grabbed him. Fear rose in his insides, when those dragged him into the gate. He screamed reaching out for the Truth. It was his first time giving in to his emotions like that. His eyes filled with fear, he begged the Truth to at least reveal his face, however it just laughed. The Truth hooked down and laid his head sideways. “I love seeing people suffer” it grinned sadistically. The males stomach got filled with nausea. This thing was not god, it was the devil himself. 

“Those two boys you will protect, their names are Edward and Alphonse Elric” It grinned. “If you do your job good you will get your face and memory back.”

“Bastard!” the male screamed in disgust. He almost cried, but he held himself back. For him he already revealed enough of his emotions and he would never give the Truth its satisfaction. 

The young male was almost fully into that door. Its insides were fully black, dark. Completely different then this void thing. It made the male even more nervous and anxious. The door which was a second ago his escape was now the least thing he wanted to go through. Or to describe it better; being dragged through it.

“See you some time soon, Lycius!” was the last thing the male heard when the door closed right in front of his nose. The hand was pulling more and more into this darkness, until he couldn’t see anything anymore. So, he accepted his faith. 

At least he had his name back.


	2. Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ^^  
> So now the story offically begins. I hope you'll enjoy.  
> Btw just a reminder. Blood, glore, swearing etc will be in this book so... yeah if you feel not good about that, go on for your own sake.  
> Oh and the story will slide of the plot at some points so don't be irritated ^^  
> And thx for the first comment and the first Kudos ^^  
> Merina

Chapter 1:Guardian angel

Edward sat right in front of the stature. His head was down, and he thought about what had just happened a few hours ago. His brother sat down next to him. His armor squeaked a bit, it may have to be oiled again. Both didn’t say a word at all. They didn’t feel the starting rain dropping onto them.

The short blond looked at his hands which laid in his lap. He recalls the memory when he found out what that cruel father had done to his own daughter. He had punched him in the face multiple times. Wasn’t even aware that he almost killed this man. But he was just so angry. At the end Alphonse, his brother, had to stop him. If the boy in suited armor hadn’t done so, the father would have died then and there due to Edwards anger. The young alchemist made a fist and grit his teeth. One other thing, he hated this old man for was, that he didn’t even regretted it. Not a single realization, about what disgusting thing he had done, popped up in the old fathers face. This made the short blond only angrier. The man was happy about what he did. Money was more valuable than other human lives. Even more then his own daughter’s. And to put the cherry on the top, he already has had fused his own wife a few month ago.

However, Ed didn’t only blame Tucker for his doings. He also saw himself as the reason, why the man fused his own daughter with her dog. Of course, it wasn’t his purpose, but he should have noticed what the other alchemist was up to sooner. It was just so obvious! The mother vanished when they had financial problems and finally after years the father made a surprising fusion, where this… thing could talk. Getting him a lot of money for his project. Making him and his daughter live in a large house, with no problems. And right at the same time his wife disappeared. It was so obvious. Why was he so dumb?! Why couldn’t he save her? Why is he not capable, not strong, not clever enough to save people who are important for him? This already happened so many times. Making himself scared more and more. 

Never could he save those who were in need. Guilt filled the young male. And anger, a lot of that. An innocent child had the right to live such a happy life and now it was this creature. Made for something stupid like money. He had plenty of it, why didn’t he give some of it to the father. Then something like that had never happened. Life is so much more valuable than any money on earth. He knew that himself. Life is more valuable then everything. Now, he couldn’t change what happened. It was too late. Why couldn’t he have the knowledge to turn it back to how it was before? She didn’t deserve such a life. Both of them, the girl and the dog. If he just could have prevented it. 

“I wish it didn’t end like that” his brother said with a soft voice. Alphonse was always the calmer one of them. While Edward always explodes like a bomb, Alphonse is just trying to calm his older brother down. Didn’t mean that Alphonse is cold or just don’t care. It is actually the complete opposite. You could even say he is the more sensitive and emotional one. The boy in suited armor was overly sensitive. He only isn’t driven by anger a lot, because he hates fights a lot. The teen doesn’t want to hurt anyone if it wasn’t necessary. His personality is just extremely pure. 

“Why didn’t I see that? Why didn’t I suspect anything, Al?” complained the older sibling. He looked up to his younger brother, which replied his look with a sad expression. Al knew how lot his brother blames himself. Sometimes he noticed in his sleeps, that Ed screams. The blond had gone through a lot just like himself. There were brothers and almost all the time together. So, both had seen some shit. 

Edwards eyes were filled of sad and tiredness. Tired about all these events they had to suffer from. It is just like he was tired about his dark destiny. It is like both had to suffer; someone must had written their dark fate. Ed didn’t believe in god, so he tossed this thought by side. He met a god like thingy before; so, he knew everything he does is just his fault. There is no one writing his fate. 

Alphonse didn’t answer his brother’s questions. He just looked at his hands again. Edward did the same. He clenched his fist so hard, that he felt his own nails drilling in his palms. The alchemist didn’t even realize the pain. The rain got stronger, but both didn’t could care less. Both were in their minds, processed what happened. 

Suddenly the older sibling spoke again, however his he still looked at his hands. His voice was calm, what was rare. Normally he was very emotionally driven. His voice was full of sadness. “I wish, I could prevent more people from something like that.” 

“I could help you with that” a sudden dry and cold voice said while his open hand was scary near the young alchemists face. Edward was only capable to look up a bit. His eyes widened in shock. Anxious filled the young males body. For sure his actions were to harm the young alchemist. The man before him had a darker complexion and a big X-shaped scar on his forehead. His clothing was nothing Edward set his focus on at the short amount of time he had to react to this man. He only noticed his dark sunglasses. Alphonse and Edward hadn’t notice him before do to their focus on their thought’s. They were so distracted, that they didn’t see or heard the man sneaking towards them. Maybe the even stronger rain, covered the sounds of this male so good and that was the reason they didn’t see him coming.

“Brother” screamed the male in suited armor in fear and tried to grab his brother to get him out of the danger zone. Alphonse was scared that he couldn’t reach his brother in time. However, he didn’t quite have to.  
Before this man could lay a hand onto the short boy, another male entered the scene. He landed right next to them. Edward couldn’t recognize where this person came from. May it come from the trees a few meters away, but nobody could tell. It was like if he just appeared out of nowhere. Falling from the sky like a guardian angel. Unfortunately, the alchemist couldn’t quite get a good look at this mysterious person, due to the situation. He could only notice the metallic helmet the guy had on and reminded him of Alphonse’s. 

While the boy in suited armor grabbed his brother, the new member of this situation, attacked the enemy. He kicked him right into his face, sadly his opponent with the scar blocked his kick. Both jumped back to get in fight position.  
“Don’t get in my way stranger, or I’ll have to kill you, too” the taller male said. The guy with the helmet just ignored him and shouted to the brothers. “Run! I will deal with him!” His voice was harsh and cold. He definitely had the opportunity to lead someone. There was no hesitation in his voice. No emotions at all. It almost creeped Edward a bit out. Never had he someone so emotionless. Due to this sudden situation, the young alchemist was a bit stunned. He analyzed his rescuer. 

He had a metallic helmet on, what only revealed his mouth part. The coat he wore was similar to his own, but in a dark violet, almost black. His forearm was shieled by metal protectors so he could protect himself when someone has a strong attack. His cloves had also metal attached to them to make more damage while punching. On his belt was a scabbard with had a sword down pat. His trousers where beige and his shirt was white. His boots were black and had an extremely hard shoe sole. It was something Edward hadn’t seen before. These clothing’s weren’t anything near he knew. Some of them even seemed self-made. 

Finally, he snaped out of his trance, due to his brother. “Ed, we have to run!” Alphonse feared that they get hurt. When Edward finally started to run with him, he let out a relieved sigh. Both brothers’ hoped that this unknown person could handle their attacker. “Who is he?” Edward asked his younger brother while running down the stairs. It was a very inaccurate question. The question could mean to ask who their protector is or to ask who their attacker is. Edward realized this quickly, but he didn’t decide to specify his question more because he didn’t know who both were. So, he wanted for both an answer. Alphonse wanted to answer his question but was interrupted by a big earthquake. The whole staircase shook and unfortunately broke together. The vibration came from the fight above them, but they had better things to worry about. If they didn’t find a way to cushion the fall damage, they would definitely get badly injured. 

Therefore, Edward clapped his hands together to use his alchemy. Blue bolts covered the young boy. He felt his hand getting a bit warmer. To rescue him and his brother he laid his hands on the wall right next to him shortly before the staircase totally had broken down. A stone pillar came out of it rescuing the two boys. It wasn’t the softest way to get down on the ground, but they didn’t get injured. 

“I hope noting happened to him- “, Alphonse said in fear while both looked up at where they came from. They saw blue flashes appear. Edward was afraid that due to him another person got injured or could even die. Guilt filled his body when he saw the scared man standing on the surface, looking down at them. His rescuer nowhere to be seen. He must be gravely wounded or dead. Why does everything he does lead to more terror? 

However, he couldn’t think about it more probably due to his situation. He had to flee, or the others sacrifice would be useless. So, he sprinted with his brother away. 

“Why does he want to kill us so badly?” Ed asked his brother. “What is he up to?” “I don’t know” his brother answered a bit out of breath. Both just ran with fear, sometimes made some obstacles behind them to thwart their hunter. Ed was glad having the ability to use his alchemy directly. Alphonse hadn’t the luck like his brother. He had to make a transmutation circle before. 

Even though Ed tried his hardest to slow down his hunter, he just came nearer and nearer. He had to face him. He had to fight him. He swallowed hard in fear. His stomach filled with nausea. This won’t be an easy fight. And this man was superior do to his knowledge about the two alchemists. Edward knew nothing about his opponent. However, he had to give his best. Never does he want that anyone else will get hurt due to his hands.


	3. Scarring Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you all for the now 30 Reads!  
> The following chapter(s) will be pretty long, so I will need some time.  
> Thx for all the support, Kudos and comments, it motivates me a lot! ^^  
> Merina

Chapter 2: Scarring Rescue

Lycius split out some blood. It laned on the floor before him. Fuck, he was unconscious for some time, too much time. This was unfortunate; those two boys could have died in this time. He didn’t know how long he had blacked out. His chest hurt, his sides hurt, his back hurt, everything hurt. Lycius tried remembering in which situation he was. The scar dude had punched him so hard, that he had crashed into a stone wall and collapsed. That was the reason why he was unconscious. The first time in the past year he was happy to have such a strong helmet on. It was a curse but right now it had saved his life. If he hadn’t had it, the damage on his brain would have been so extreme, that he probably would have died. However, the guardian still was irritated why the scar didn’t finish him. Maybe he thought he was already dead.

He slowly got up and felt his muscle, bones, everything hurt. But there wasn’t any time for hesitation. Those two boys may be in even more trouble. “Stupid kids” he hissed to himself. He knew he was probably just a year older then the oldest brother, but he didn’t care. How they behaved was just like little children. Naive and dumb. Sadly, he needed some time make steps again due to his injuries. He wished he could go to a hospital to check his wounds, but Lycius hadn’t had an ID to tell who he was. There was no point to go there. Also, he had to protect those dumbasses right now, so there wasn’t a choice. Finally, he moved one foot forward. He clenched his teeth together and ignored the pain. He tasted the iron in his mouth from splitting it out earlier. It tasted gross, but it doesn’t matter. He focused on his movements. Every step felt easier and easier after some time. Every step he made, made him move faster and faster and made him swallow the pain down. There was no place in his mind to care about his condition. 

When he finally reached his normal walking state again, he started to run to the direction where he saw the brothers left. He stood at the surface and looked down where one’s was a staircase. He saw the construction one of the Elric brothers made, probably Edward, to come down safely. Normally Lycius travels on the top of roofs or in the crown of a tree. He hated being noticed and at a higher point he had a better view about the situation. Therefore, he mostly was on the roofs of the city buildings and looked after the brothers. Now he did the same. He jumped from the place where once the staircase was onto the house in front of him. Lycius had to sprint with everything he had to have enough momentum to make it. He barely made it. Lycius hung on the edge of the roof with only his hands holding him. His look didn’t go down to the ground. It wasn’t something he wanted to see. The young male wasn’t afraid of heights, but it was just unnecessary to check how many meters he was away from the ground. 

With all his arm power he pulled himself up onto the roof of the house. His side stung painful due to his movements. Maybe one of his rips were broken from the fight earlier, but he couldn’t care less. He just moved on. He had to. While running from roof to roof he searched for those two dumbasses and after some time he had finally found one of them. 

Alphonse sat in a small alley, all alone and gravely wounded. Well, he doesn’t have a body, so it probably didn’t hurt him, however, he couldn’t move. His side was totally demolished. At least he wasn’t dead. How could Lycius tell? Well, he saw the lightning in the eyes of the armor. Nevertheless, it wasn’t good at all. Seeing him in this condition means, that his brother is in critical danger. Edward would never voluntarily let his brother so strongly deface by someone, if he could prevent it. Therefore, Lycius was more aware of this situation. It was not good.  
“If you kill me, would you leave my brother alone” said Edward quiet. Lycius immediately turned to where the voice came. It came from the bright street besides Alphonse. The young male ran towards it and looked down from the high ground he had. In the middle of the street laid the young alchemist. Above him stood the scar dude. It was a humiliating view. The alchemist auto mail laid a few meters away. It was torn apart from the young male. The enemy probably found the secret behind Edwards alchemy. Lycius found his secret out quickly a few month ago. He had studied the young boys for almost a year now. His mind absorbed every little information he got like a sponge. Maybe due to his memory lost he could remember so much better than others, but maybe it was just how he was. The secret was simple. Edward had to clap his hands together to use his alchemy. If one of his hands is missing or hurt too much, he couldn’t use it anymore. If this happens, the young alchemist was totally useless. Therefore, Lycius was here. To help him out in critical situations. 

“If he doesn’t get in my way, yes” the male with the scar responded to the short alchemist. Edward didn’t prevent himself anymore. Probably excepted his death. His brother screamed at him, that he should run away. Lycius knew why Ed stayed where he was. Alphonse was more important to the young male, then his own life. What a selfish boy, the protector thought. 

Before the male with the scar could lay a finger on the boy below him, a sword was thrown. It landed right next to Edwards head, but its blade was between his face and the hand of the attacker. It protected the small boy. However only Alphonse and the male with the scar looked at the protector. 

“I thought you were dead”, the attacker hissed. He wasn’t happy at all. Lycius didn’t respond. He just jumped from the roof and silently walked towards the scene. “I can’t let you kill him” he said cold. His emotionless was something that freaked everyone a bit out. Like if he were just a robot who wouldn’t regret a thing. Lycius knew that this wasn’t the truth, that he really has emotions, but he preferred having the upper hand. Due to his behavior, everyone had a false and maybe feared thought about him. So, it was just a welcoming feature. 

“What are you? Their babysitter?” the scar dude said dry. Lycius knew the answer but didn’t answer. He held his thought’s to himself, like he always does. Slowly he stood right next to the two-meter-tall enemy. He pulled his sword out of the ground. However, scar didn’t take long time to think and started to attack the young male again. “So, I have to kill you again to kill this state alchemist?!” he hissed to Lycius, who just dodged all of his attacks. Again, he didn’t respond; what made the opponent just angrier. Lycius knew, that his enemy was just as well not someone who shows there feelings often. Therefore, it made him just feel more superior that he still could hide all of his emotions and the other one couldn’t. His opponent was at a disadvantage.  
The young male wasn’t worried about himself in the fight though. His worries belonged to the blond boy on the ground. He was afraid, that if the scared male didn’t focus at Lycius any longer, he would just turn around and made a quick kill. Therefore, his priority was to get Edward out of the battlefield. His anger rose when he looked at the alchemist and he still laid on the ground. He had two healthy legs, why couldn’t he just run away? Lycius already was the decoy. Why does he always have to do everything? While dodging the attacks from his opponent, he put his sword back into his scabbard and jumped right above the two-meter-tall male. He just made a summersault above him, regaining more height while battering from his opponents bald head. While the attacker was a bit confused and had to turn around, Lycius ran towards the small body on the ground. Due to the fight, both candidates moved a bit away from the boy.  
When he arrived at the body, he just lifted him up. His right hand was under the alchemist neck and the other one at the hollow of his knees. Therefore, he held the young boy in a bright-style-way. Lycius didn’t care much. He just noticed the weight of the other male. Edward was unexpected light. Lycius expected that he would be heavier due to his auto mail leg, which was made from metal. Maybe he was lighter because his right arm was missing, but even if he had it, he was still too light. The young boy wasn’t quiet tall, so being heavy was never something his protector anticipated. However, Lycius hadn’t the time to think about it more probably. If he had, he maybe commanded to the blond to eat more. 

While the scarred hunter was at his back, he ran towards Alphonse. He had to lay his brother next to him, maybe he convinces him to run away. But one look at Edwards eyes, turned his expectation. They were filled with fear and emotions. Fear that his brother will get even more harmed, fear to lose someone, fear to die. Lycius was a bit overwhelmed back then. He never saw in someone’s eyes and saw so many emotions at once. It almost feared him. 

Finally, he arrived at the alley where Alphonse was. Carefully he laid the alchemist down, next to his brother. His back on the wall so he sat right up. His hair was down, and wet due to the rain. He almost seemed lifeless and stuck in his mind. Lycius was on his way back to face the enemy. However, Alphonse stopped him for a second, due to his words.  
“Thanks for saving my brother” he thanked his guardian. Lycius looked to him for a second and just nodded. He didn’t know what he should respond, and he hadn’t the time to think about it. When he turned around and faced his opponent again, he just listened to the bluster of the younger brother to the older one. However, his focus belonged to the hunter. He walked to the middle of the big street again and unsheathe his sword. 

“So, you are the babysitter” was the only thing his opponent said, until the fight started all over again. This time, Lycius fought back. He could handle the situation better than last time when Edward and Alphonse escaped because he knew his opponent better. The guardian knew his strategies, his way to fight. Finding gaps in the strategy wasn’t so hard anymore. He had analyzed him well. It was his most powerful weapon. Something dangerous for anyone who will face him. It was just like a game of chess for Lycius. The play starts and soon you figure out what your opponent is up to. How he thinks and when the time comes for a counterattack. Let the others strategy work for one’s self. It took only a few seconds and the scarred male had a cut on his cheek. And then on both of his sides. The scarred realized soon that his opponent was way better than before. 

Unfortunately, Lycius never checkmated the male with the scar due to the appearance of a third member. The military. They stood right behind Lycius and he would never commit a crime in front of the military. Even if they had the same enemy, they wouldn’t let him kill this man without any consequences. Also, he hadn’t had any ID to say who he really was, so he would probably get in a lot of trouble.  
A black-haired male, Roy Mustang, a high ranked Lieutenant Lycius knew do to spying out the Elric brothers, said something to the scarred male but the protector didn’t care. He has to leave the field as quick as possible. He knew that the brothers are save with the military as their protectors. So, they would be saved. 

Therefore, he put his sword back into his scabbard and ran into the alley where the brothers sat to flee. He heard the Lieutenant scream something at him, like something that he should stay, but he didn’t care. He knew that the military has bigger problems. They had to deal with the other male. He was way more dangerous than Lycius was. 

While leaving the field he passed the brothers and was held back again. This time due to Edward. The person he saved his life a few minutes ago asked: “Who are you?” That was the only question he had. His voice was more alive again and relived the other male a bit. He still didn’t like the short loud blond, but he had to protect him, nevertheless. So, if he was more capable to fight again, it was way better for him.

“Lycius” was his answer to the question. It was cold and dry as always. Then he disappeared in the rain.


	4. 5th Laboratory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Sorry for taking so long, but these chapters are so long. Normally my chapters are shorter but damn. This book just gives me a lot to write  
> I hope you like it. Thx for 61 reads (damn and this in a dead fandom. you are awsome !)  
> And now.. HAve fun!

Chapter 3: 5th Laboratory

Edward bit on his underlip. He was focused on the books full of recipes in his hands and didn’t noticed anything around him anymore. The code was tricky to crack. The young alchemist had to take all his knowledge to find the true meaning behind these recipes. While traveling to Winry, his childhood friend and mechanic, to repair his mechanic arm, he thought about the mysterious guy, who defended him and his brother. Lycius was his name, the only thing he knew about him. He just popped up at the right time, to help. It was just like if he was already there watching over them. Therefore, he asked Mustang if he had hire him to defend the Elric brothers. Unfortunately, the Lieutenant knew as less as the brothers. 

The question was, why should a stranger set his own life on the line to defend the brothers. It wasn’t like he was spotted anywhere else, that he protected others. It was just like if he just started to exist just at that time. Edward didn’t even know where he had come from. This weirded him out, because he always wanted to know, what is going on. Edward was someone who prefers to gain more Information and learn. He was always inquisitive. 

While traveling to Winry, he met Marco. He is a doctor of a small town, but also an alchemist who went into hiding. He was an alchemist in the Ishwal war and after some time refused to work for the government. He thought the war was cruel, what Edward could understand for sure. However, the doctor tried to create a philosopher stone for the government as a weapon to use it against the Ishwallen. The doctor failed and only created something which was kind of a philosopher stone, but still too weak. First, he refused giving the Elric brothers the notations to his research but gave in and said they were in a specific library. Unfortunately, it all burned durn do to someone who had lighten it. Thankfully, a librarian who got fired, read the doctors books, and remembered every single word. 

The problem is every alchemist hides their most important research in a code, so no one could read it, except the writer himself. They wanted to protect the knowledge. And this code wasn’t easy. For normal people it looked like a lot of cooking books, but Edward knew there is a code behind it. He and Alphonse sat there for ten days now to crack it and they finally got some improvement. They only stopped to eat and sleep in those days. However even if it takes years, he will crack the code.

He wanted to bring his brother’s body back. It was a promise he made years ago, and he would give up everything he has, to make it come true. The philosopher stone could be the way out of this hell. Maybe he even can get his arm and leg back, but this was just on second place. First was his younger brother.

Edward was extremely focused on the code. He didn’t notice that it was almost evening and ready to go. Nevertheless, he was so in his mind that nothing out there could distract him. It was hard, it was really a difficult riddle. Some things he already figured out, Alphonse was a big help, too. Both brothers for sure have a high intellect. However, he still couldn’t get through it, and it annoyed him. He is the youngest state alchemist and couldn’t crack the code. It just made him feel like a fool. To be fair, he would just made a hard code, too so the doctor couldn’t be blamed. However, he had to knew how to make a philosopher stone at any cost.

The young alchemist scratched his neck while thinking, what he didn’t even noticed. Sometimes he mumbles while thinking, but only Alphonse knew. He himself never spotted this. But today he was silent and focused. Than it hit him. There stood something between the lines he didn’t noticed before. 

“Alphonse! Look here”, he called out to his brother. The younger snaped out of his own mind and turned to the shorter one. He needed a second to get his mind clear, due to his puzzling before.

“What is it, brother?” he asked in his high and sweet voice and walked to the older one. Edward sat crossed-legged, so he was even tinier when his brother walked right behind him. The older alchemist just moved the book up, so Al could see it better. “Here I think I got it:” He explained the code to his little brother. Knowing what the code means, decrypting was way easier. It only needed an hour, and they knew the secret. The awful secret. 

His stomach turned upside down when he realized it. His face got pale, and he felt nausea crowing up his throat. The young alchemist felt like he had to throw up. There was no way someone sacrificed that to make a philosopher stone. This was something so cruel, that it made him all silence. He investigated the book in front of him. His brother was also silent.

Well at least he knew the real circumstances why the doctor left. The Ishwal war was cruel, yes, but this was even worst. So much worst. Ed had just done the same. Never could he do that, even if he were forced, even if he had to leave his life behind to quit. He would rather die for sure.  
To make a philosopher stone you have to sacrifice human lives. You have to kill people. There is no other way. 

Of course, he would never use this to rescue his brother. Both had the same moral. Never would they kill someone innocent for their own profit. Alphonse had the same opinion. However, even if they couldn’t use this stone, the hope never left the older brother. Nevertheless, they will find a way to bring back what they had sacrificed. His promises, getting Al’s body back, was his major urge and will always be. However, the philosopher stone wasn’t something they could hope for.   
The door opened and Ed still was in his own mind. The two Officers already noticed the dark atmosphere in the room and looked at the two alchemists. They forced both out of their mind with their voice.

“Hey, it is late. You two have to go two sleep” Maria Ross said. She was a kind woman and respected the two, even though they were much younger, then she was. The two boys were state alchemist and therefore a higher rank then her and Danny Brosh, her team partner. 

“We found it out” Edward said with an almost broken voice. He was quiet for once. 

“How to make a philosophers stone?” Brosh asked the short teen and Ed nodded. “We understand now, why the doctor said we shouldn’t search for the true meaning behind the stone” Alphonse said. Both stayed quiet afterwards, leaving the two second Lieutenants in confusion. “And what is it?”

Edwards stomach turned upside down once again. He needed a second before he could explain it. “To make a philosopher stone you have to- have to sacrifice humans” was all he said. His throat felt dry afterwards. Like if he had screamed for hours, but he hadn’t. He wished he could, he wished he could scream out his pain, but he simply couldn’t. The alchemist felt weak in this moment. Feeling if he couldn’t even stand up.   
After some silence, he finally spoke again. “Lieutenants don’t tell anyone, not even Armstrong” His face was serious, he tried to act tuff but his voice almost broke. However, the Lieutenants still accepted the order, even though Edward didn’t realize. His mind was just blank and so full at the same time. 

Ross and Borsh both left the room, leaving the brothers alone. Those finally got out of their minds and tried to think through it further. But there wasn’t a point, first of all they had to sleep, and second of all, they couldn’t do anything right now. They have to find another way to get Alphonse body back. Guilt entered the older brother once again.

Edward made himself bed ready. The Elric brothers tried to get some small talk to distract themselves from what they just found out. Unfortunately, that didn’t work quite well. Both drifted off in their own mind, that it was almost impossible to make up a longer conversation. Edward felt painfully guilty. He felt responsible to what happened. It was his idea to do the forbitten. He was the reason why his brother was connected to a suit of armor and not his real body. If he could travel through time, this would be the first thing he prevented. But there was no way. Something like time traveling doesn’t exist. So, his quilt will always stay until he finally gives his younger brother his body back.  
Why wasn’t he the one who lost his body? Why did it had to be Alphonse? It was his idea. If he had just knew the consequences. Never would he had done this to his younger brother. Alphonse must life in hell due to his mistakes, due to his naivety. Why did he thought that bringing a whole human being back to life doesn’t have any consequences? Why was he just so dumb? Anger rose in the small body together with guilt and nausea. Edward knew he hadn’t known better that he was just a child, but it was still reckless to think a miracle exists. This was alchemy, science. He was not living in a fantasy book. It was just such a childish thought. He should have known better.   
However, he still didn’t want to tell his brother from his problems. That he hated himself for what he had done to his brother. He was anxious if his little brother hated him for what he had done to him. Therefore, he had never talked about it before. There was no chance he could life if Alphonse really said he hated him for what had happened. He couldn’t life if Alphonse really hated him. Therefore, the guilt slowly eats him up from the inside out.  
But maybe, just maybe after all this time he should let it out. Let Alphonse know about his condition. 

So, now there where here, all alone in an empty room. Ed already laying in the bad starring at the ceiling. Alphonse sitting not far away like every night. It must be boring and torturing not to be able to sleep. It must remind him every night what happened in his past. Alphonse already has a book what he wants to do and eat when he got his body back. And the book only gets bigger and bigger. Edward smiles every time when Alphonse added something, but it tore him apart in the inside. Reminds him what he had done to his brother, why he had to live without any taste, without any sleep without any sensation of touch. Never feels when someone hugs him. 

“Alphonse there is something I want to tell you” Edward sport silent. His voice was serious and full of regret. His brother moved his head up to look at him “The day when we- “

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door and a deep male voice, distracting the state alchemist. “Elric Brothers open up the door” It was Armstrong. Why was he here? There is just one option. Those two had told him what they had found out. Edward could facepalm himself for that. “No, I want to sleep!” he answered while sitting up straight and looking to the door. Only a second later the locked door was open. Armstrong had kicked the door open with his own foot. The strong two feet tall man is just known for his power. His look was also well known. He looked like he was mad at the two brothers and Edward hold his breath. 

However just a second later he was in the tall man’s arms who cried but also smiled. Armstrong said some gibberish about how great but also horrible it was that they found that out. This Officer really is a soft soul even though he looks scary and buff. Edward almost suffocated due to the tight hug of the strong Lieutenant. Therefore, he punched the muscular male and finally got free to gasp for air.

A few moments later they stood next to a map of Central, which laid onto the table. Edward had connected the dots and suspect that when the regime wanted to make a philosopher stone, they had to kill the people secretly. This had to be made in the dark, no one should suspect anything. There are five laboratories in central. Armstrong suggested the first one, due to the importance it had, but Edward guessed another. 

“They had to sacrifice human life’s so” he pointed next to the empty fifth Laboratory. “What is that building” he asked and looked to Armstrong. “A prison” He simply answered with his dark and deep voice. “It’s the fifth laboratory. They took the prisoners who were executed to make a stone” Ed said. It was simple. No one would miss a criminal who was executed. Even though they were felons, he couldn’t except the fact that they were killed. He never was for the death penalty. Life is so much more important, and to kill someone who killed someone just makes you a murderer too. And don’t forget what if in the end it turns out, that they punished the wrong person. That the supposed murderer was innocent. Then you killed someone who never did anything wrong and can’t change it. Edward had a lot against death penalties. Maybe it was due to his past or just his believing in humanity. He didn’t know it himself. 

Armstrong stood up with a serious glance. “We should go there tomorrow and check it out” Edward wanted to complain. He was an impatient type of person, therefore he wanted to go there right away. Unfortunately, he was cut up with a dark glare from Armstrong. “And you two, won’t go there until tomorrow!” His sight switched between the two Elric brothers. Ed swallowed but he already knew that he would go there tonight, even though he had to sneak out. So, he lied. “We will stay here” His voice was quiet.   
A few minutes they left the room to let Edward get his sleep. Alphonse couldn’t sleep due to his condition being trapped in a suit of armor. Every night he has to be lonely when Edward sleeps, what made him even more guilty to what happened to his brother. However, he hadn’t had the time to think about it. 

To escape the brothers decided to go through the window. With the blankets they created a rope to climb down the wall. They attached it onto the bed, so they won’t fall down. Only a short while after, they were on the bottom. 

The two brothers had to walk about half an hour when they finally arrived at the laboratory. The fence around the building tried to leave people out. But that didn’t matter to the two brothers. Alphonse helped Edward getting on top of it. There were metallic spikes to let everyone who tried break in fail, but not for the brothers. Edward just used his metallic arm to rip off the spiky wire and helped his brother get up with it. He hadn’t any sensation or pain anyway in this arm, so it didn’t matter at all. Sometimes the Ed wished his senses in his right hand back, but it wasn’t as bad as his brother’s situation. So, he swallowed his pain down and just ignored it. He had more luck then his brother, he should appreciate it and not think about something so selfish.  
When both landed on the other side, they found a new problem. The whole structure was locked, and they didn’t know how to get into it. Not even a single door was open, no window, nothing. Both searched for a way into it and walked around it. After some while they found a ventilation shaft. Obviously, it was too small for Alphonse to get through, however Edward was just the perfect size. Ed would never admit he wouldn’t be able to sneak in it if he was normal sized for his age, but he was. This was the first time it was good that he was so short. He cursed himself for that thought and never wanted to think about it ever again. Alphonse was a bit scared about his brother. They only separate when it had to be done. This didn’t change the fear about his older brother. It wasn’t his fault, that he was so tall.  
Edward found a way out of the ventilation shaft and used the opportunity. He opened the scuttle underneath him and dropped onto the floor. The alchemist landed almost soundless on the floor. He found himself in a wide corridor. It was dark but some torches made it able to see. While sneaking around he looked out for something interesting and suspicious, Ed finally found a hall like room after around fifteen minutes. On the floor was a transmutation circle, which caught the alchemist’s full attention. Here the whole torture must have happened. The chalk on the floor was not fresh anymore, so it had been some time since the last time it was used. The transmutation circle didn’t seemed easy. The short alchemist was clever, but he also needed time to understand and memorize it probably.

There was a table made from stone in the middle of the room and a lot of blood on the floor. Edwards stomach turned upside down. He just hoped that the prisoners died quick and didn’t suffered, but he knew, that wasn’t the case. They probably had enormous pain until they died. Edward supplanted the thought shortly after, to stop feeling nausea moving up his throat. Therefore, he focused on the transmutation circle to understand how it worked.   
Unfortunately, he couldn’t figure it out, due to a unexpected attack by someone from the dark. Immediately he moved and jumped backwards. 

“Who are you” he asked the man in the dark, who had a shining armor. His main weapon was a katana. The man in the armor didn’t answer and just looked at the boy. “I don’t know who you are, but you must have figured out what this is all about” The deep voice from the armor said and pointed onto the ground. “Yeah, they had to make the philosopher stone here, right?” The Fullmetal Alchemist said with an anger voice. “Finding this out with just looking at it, you are a smart, little kid” The man said and was greeted by the hot temperament of the short male. “Who are you calling little?!” he screamed at him. The man just laughed a bit. For a few seconds no one said a word until the man in armor finally answered Edward’s question. “I am the one who is in charge to take care of this place. And to take care about invaders. And just for now, let me say my name is Number 48.”

Edward was confused about the unexpected openness of his opponent. He assumed that he wouldn’t say a word about what he is doing here. However, it was also less information that the alchemist wanted. Ed wanted to know what had happened here, who ordered people to make this philosopher stone. Who was behind all of this? And not telling Ed his real name, made him even more curious. 

“However, I have also a question for you” the man in armor said. “What is it?” the alchemist said with a brat like voice. “Who is that person on the wooden beam above us?” Ed raised an eyebrow and looked up at and noticed a dark figure standing on one of the wooden beams. Actually, Ed didn’t have noticed the person until now, so answering the others question would be impossible. He didn’t know who it was. 

The dark figure sighed and looked at both. “I didn’t expect to be found so soon” he said with a disappointed voice. Edward opened his eyes wider and recognized the males voice. He only heard it a few times, but he knew him. He was that person who saved him and his brother from Scar.

The taller male jumped off from the beam and stood now in front of Edward, who only could see the back of him. Dark coat, black shoes, black cloves and most importantly the helmet, his most recognizable feature. It really was him. The male who saved him. It was one month ago when they met the first and last time. Ed couldn’t get him and his cold, unemotional voice out of his head. He feared him, even though he saved his life. He knew, Lycius is a cold person, and it seems like he could be a cold killer, too with no regrets. Therefore, he feared him so much. He couldn’t know if he regrets, if he feels pain when he kills someone, or if he is just as emotionless as he seems. Edward just hoped that he still is on his side and not on the opponent’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the next chapter again needs some time, but is even bigger than this one. ^^" Sry   
> Thank you for your kudos and comments


End file.
